powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Attack
Power to use attacks that cannot be blocked by any means. Opposite power of Absolute Defense. Also Called * Armor Piercing Capabilities User can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack. Applications * Defense Break: bypass and ignore all forms of defense, whether it be metal armor or dimensional barrier. * Intangibility Cancellation: ignoring the fact that the target cannot be affected by attacks, the strike cannot be phased through. * Irreversible Destruction: true to the attack being "absolute", the effects and damage inflicted are also absolute, causing regeneration and reconstruction to fail. Variations * Causality Reversal * Conceptual Attacks * Remote Attacks * Spatial Attack Associations * Cutting * Severing * Dimensional Slicing * Impale * Spatial Slicing * Temporal Slicing Limitations * While attacks cannot be blocked or phased through, they can still be evaded if the opponent is fast enough. * Even though the attack can inflict unblockable damage, it is meaningless if the opponent has Regenerative Healing Factor, is Absolute Immortality or if the attack itself is low in overall power, unless the inflicted damage is also absolute. * When used against Absolute Defense, the damage inflicted may be proportional to the defense in question, as both are polar opposites of each other. ** With that, the attack may be reduced to a normal attack, depending on the properties on both the attack and the defense. Known Users * Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) * Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) * Shukuro Tsukishima (Bleach) * Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) * The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) * Demonbane (Demonbane) * Liber Legis (Demonbane) * Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) * Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) * Cú Chulainn (Fate/Stay Night) * Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) * Izayoi Sakamaki (Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?) * Gaara (Naruto) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) * Third Raikage (Naruto) * Huang Ling Ling (Rosario + Vampire II) * Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) * Toho Fuhai (Rosario + Vampire II) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Bernkastel (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) * Chiester Sisters (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) * Dlanor A. Knox (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) * Virgilia (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Known Weapons * Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) * Book of the End (Bleach) * Dimension Sword (Dragon Ball Z) * Ea (Fate/Stay Night) * Fragarach (Fate/Stay Night) * Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) * Thor's Mjölnir (Marvel Comics) * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) * Spear of Shukaku (Naruto) * Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Drach'nyen (Warhammer 40K) Gallery File:Hirose_Hollows_Out_Mountain.jpeg|Yuichi Hirose's (Alive: The Final Evolution) "Void" can annihilate any and all matter it strikes, hollowing out an entire mountain when empowered by Akuro's heart. File:Respira.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn's (Bleach) "Respira" rots and destroys absolutely everything: flesh, buildings, barriers, and even the inside of himself. File:Book_of_the_End.png|Tsukishima's (Bleach) Book of the End is a sword of high attack power that can literally cut through anything, including time. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin will incinerate everything it cuts into nothingness. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) removes slivers of space from his targets, making it impossible to block the cut. File:Janemba_Dimension_Sword.jpg|Janemba's Dimension Sword (Dragon Ball Z) can cut through dimensions — which is to say, anything that exists in reality. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury's (Kagijin) Splitting Void can cut through anything in existence. File:Shukaku_Pike.png|Gaara's Spear of Shukaku (Naruto) is formed of the sharpest minerals compressed, and supposedly can pierce through all defenses. File:Hell_Stab_Strongest_Spear.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Hell Stab: One-Finger Nukite can pierce through anything, even his own "Strongest Shield". File:Spear_of_Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can pierce all A.T. Fields, and thus nothing can block it. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|The Dimension Blade (Rosario + Vampire II) cannot be blocked because it shifts the attack to another dimension and back. File:V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack can reportedly penetrate any substance. Category:Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers